Crysis 3
Crysis 3 is a first-person shooter video game, developed by Crytek and published by Electronic Arts (EA). It is a sequel to it's 2011 predecessor Crysis 2, and third installment in the franchise. Game information Set in the year 2047, New York City has been overrun by a company called CELL, turning it into a rainforest. The main story focuses on Prophet who embarks on a quest to get revenge on the leader of the Ceph alien race. Prophet is the owner of a Nanosuit, which gives players varying abilities to aid them throughout the game. Series background Jack produced two videos of the open beta and five videos of the beta for PC playing in different modes. When the game was fully released, he played in single player as a 14-episode gameplay series. In November 2013, he played it again, this time on the Oculus Rift. Episodes Open Beta #Crysis 3 Open Beta - How to Survive in Hunter Mode #Crysis 3 Open Beta - Crash Site Gameplay - Museum #Crysis 3 PC Shotgun Domination and Crash Site Tactics - No mouse acceleration #Crysis 3 PC - Crash Site - Museum Shotgun Ownage PC Beta #Crysis 3 PC Beta - Pinger Hijack - Crash Site Museum #Crysis 3 PC Beta - Max Nanosuit and Pinger Attack #Crysis 3 PC Beta - Suit Reboot Swarmer Denied #Crysis 3 PC Beta - FY7 1M first round #Crysis 3 PC Beta - Airport Crash Site - FY71M Reflex Sight Single Player #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 1 "Welcome to the War" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 2 "It's Hunting Time" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 4 "Stalkers" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 3 "New York 2.0" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 5 "Pain Train" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 6 "Dayum" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 7 "Predator Style" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 8 "Dam Busting and Squirrel Punching" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 9 "The Alpha Ceph" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 10 "Night time in China Town" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 11 "Night Time Ninja" #Crysis 3 Single Player PC Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 4 "Stalkers" FIXED #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 12 "Scorcher" #Crysis 3 PC Single Player Walkthrough - Max Settings - Part 13 "Nanosuit Lab" Multiplayer #Crysis 3 Multiplayer - Deathmatch Hell's Kitchen - Jackal Gameplay #Crysis 3 Multiplayer PC - No Nanosuits Rebels vs CELL - Crash Site Skyline #Crysis 3 PC Multiplayer Tips and Tactics - Alien Weapons Locations and Effectiveness - Airport Map The Beauty of #The Beauty of Crysis 3 - PC max Settings GTX 670 #The Beauty of Crysis 3 Single Player - PC Max Settings Oculus Rift #SO COOL BUT SO BROKEN Category:Video Games Category:2013 Games Category:Series Category:Crysis 3